Destination Unknown
by zefian
Summary: A shocking crash leaves Dean in a world which is not what it may seem. Can he figure out whats going on and will he want to stay there? COMPLETE!
1. What in The World?

-1 Destination Unknown 

Chapter 1: What in the World? 

Summary:  A shocking crash leaves Dean in a world which is not what it may seem. Can he figure out what's going on and will he want to stay there?

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam is at the motel researching about the demon and Dean is heading to the Green's place because they heard that that Kelly Green just disappeared.

RING! RING!

Dean turned down the blaring radio as he heard his phone ring incessantly. Keeping an eye on the road, he leaned over with his right hand and grabbed for the phone. "Yah," he said.

"Dean, are you at the Green's house yet?" Sam's voice came from the phone.

"Not yet. Stop calling and I'd be able to drive faster."

"You shouldn't drive while on the phone you know."

"Shut up."

Sam sighed from the other end and continued, "just check the house out for any signs of sulfur. And Dean?"

"What?"

"Hurry." The phone went dead as Sam hung up. Dean rolled his eyes and threw the phone onto the seat beside him. They were finally catching up on the demon and they were ready to stop it.

While Dean was driving on a deserted road there was this drunken driver who was swerving. They were both turning the bend in the road when all of a sudden Dean saw the truck after it drove away from the trees which blocked his view of it before. It was too late it was a head on collision with the two vehicles, Dean however was very unlucky, he was thrown through the windshield and flew right into a tree. Blackness took over Dean!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its been 2 ½ hours since he last talked to Dean and he was getting worried sick that the demon was actually there and got a hold on Dean. So Sam called Bobby.

RING! RING!

"Yah," said Bobby.

"Hey Bobby its me Sam umm, I was wondering if you could come down to Illinois and help me with the demon,"

"Where's Dean,?" asked Bobby.

" That's why I need your help he went to the victims house to check if there was sulfur around or if the EMF caught any thing but its been like 3 hours since I talked to him last so I kind of thinking the demon got him,"

" I'll be there in 2 hours, which motel are you staying at?"

" The closest one to the east side of town," answered Sam.

"Alright I'm on my way"

CLICK!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean opened his eyes but winced as the bright sun reached them. _No pain, sitting on the side of the road on a bench, no blood. Sammy. He must be worried sick about me. Thought Dean. _

Once Dean reached his feet a hand fell on his back, turning around he saw a woman about the same age as himself with dark brown hair.

"Dean I was so worried about you, where were you ? Were you trying to get away from your kids?" asked the woman.

" Who are you?" asked Dean.

" Don't joke we got to get back to the party," replied the woman.

"Who are you, how do you know my name,"

" I'm your wife Charlotte ,"

"I don't have a wife sorry but I have to find my brother,"

" I know where your brother is,"

"No you don't,"

"Come with me I'll take you there,"

'No get off of me woman"

"He'll come here, I'll phone him just wait here please,"

She turned to phone _Sam _and he was on his way here while his wife Jessica took care of the birthday party. Suddenly a red mustang pulled up to the curb and out jumped _Sam_.

" Sam how come she has your number" asked Dean .

" Dean what happened,"

"Umm I was driving to the Green's house to search for _you know what _and then I was hit but this big pickup truck and then I woke up here," exclaimed Dean.

" No Dean, you were at your son's birthday party and then you just took off, maybe we should get you to the hospital,"

" No way am I going there, I have to find out what's going on,"

"How about we take you back to the house and then we can talk about the _you know what,_"

Said Sam giving a questionnaire look. Dean decided to come along. When they got there all the vehicles were gone home and they took Dean into the house. All of a suddenly child jumped into Dean's arms.

"Hey Dad where were you," asked the boy.

" Your fathers not feeling good right now how about you play with James ok Josh," replied Charlotte. They walked into the living room, Dean saw somebody he thought he was never going to see.

"Mom," asked Dean.

"Yes, ….. He doesn't remember us does he ," asked Mary.

"No , he doesn't remember any of us," replied Charlotte.

This was getting way to chaotic to Dean so he started to walk out the door only to be stopped by his father.

" hello Dean,…were going to take you to the hospital to see what's going on in that had of yours," replied John.

" Your dead so is our mom," said Dean.

Thump Thump. Down the stairs came Jessica.

" So are you ,"said Dean.

"No they aren't Dean they're right in front of you," said Sam.

Dean however didn't want to stay for any longer so he ran out the back door hoping that the old physic could help.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review

Tell me how you like it there will probably be one or two more chapters.

-Kat


	2. I Get it

Destination Unknown

Chapter 2: I Get It

Summary: A shocking crash leaves Dean in a world which is not what it may seem. Can he figure out what's going on and will he want to stay there?

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Calm down Sam were going to find Dean alright," said Bobby.

"Yah, I know but what if the demon got him,"

"I don't think so, let's go," said Bobby jumping into the driver's seat of his truck.

They started down the road where Dean went down to go to the Green's house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean ran out the door and jumped into the first car he saw and hotwired it and drove to the physics place. Once he got there he ran to the house and rang the door bell.

"Hello can I help you," asked the old physic.

"Umm ya do you remember me Dean Winchester," asked Dean.

"Sorry I don't"

"But your physic right,?"

"No I'm no"

"Sorry I have to go now" replied Dean.

Dean hopped into the stolen car and drove away wondering who would remember him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ow, no" said Sam when he saw the impala smashed against a pick up truck.

Sam ran to the impala only to see nobody in the drivers but the windshield had a big hole in it. Sam gazed toward a tree where Dean layed the crimpled up. Sam raced toward Dean with Bobby behind him.

"DEAN," yelled Sam.

Dean was unresponsive. But his pulse was strong.

"let's drive him to the hospital," said Bobby.

Together Bobby and Sam carried Dean to the truck after checking for any severe injuries. Sam sat at the back with Deans head in his lap. Still trying to get a response out of him. Bobby looked back to check on the boys but he saw a mark on Deans arm. They stopped the truck and Bobby explained what that mark means to Sam.

"This mark was made by the demon and its like a lock to keep you in a nightmare but with the concussion Dean probably endured he could be stuck there for a very long time." said Bobby.

"How do we get it off," asked Sam.

"Dean has to make out the dream or nightmare isn't true and try to wake up but he really has to believe, the people there want him to stay there and make it so that he doesn't want to leave," answered Bobby and then continued, "its all up to Dean now".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's see I probably have a concussion and that's why I won't wake up yah that got to be it ,' said Dean talking to himself.

'Holy…' yelled Dean as Sam ran out in front of the car but Dean continued to drive thinking that this is a dream and if he did this he might wake up.

The impact broke both legs, Dean ran out only to see _Sam_ starting to disappear. _I am definitely going crazy thought Dean. _But still Dean felt horrible for hitting Sam but he knew that this wasn't the real world he went to Sam to help him but that Sam had yellow eyes. _This is all the demons doing thought Dean. How do I get out of here._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of a sudden Dean woke up wide eye looking around he noticed that Sam was there and Bobby.

"Thank God your awake Dean," said Sam.

"Christo" said Dean. No reaction.

"What," asked Sam.

"Never mind," said Dean as he tried to get up but there was to much pain.

"Just stay down Dean we'll take you to the hospital," said Bobby.

"No, no hospital," answered Dean.

"Dean you have too," said Sam.

"Just bring me to the motel, and where's my car," asked Dean

"You're kidding me right?" said Sam.

"Nope," said Dean.

On the way back to the motel they phoned a tow truck to get the impala and Dean told them what had happened.

The next day Bobby left to go after werewolf attacks.

"So who was there in your dream I mean," asked Sam

" Umm you, dad, Jess ow and two kids my son's name was Josh and I think you had a son named James or Jason. And Mom was there' answered Dean.

"You saw her again did Jess look good I mean like did she look beautiful,?" asked Sam.

"Yes she did,"

THE END

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review this story

-Kat


End file.
